


Creepy or Not Creepy, That is the Chat Thread

by redwoodroots



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Creepy, Light Drabble, chat thread, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwoodroots/pseuds/redwoodroots
Summary: Amity Park peeps discuss whether or not the local hero is cool or creepy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Creepy or Not Creepy, That is the Chat Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/gifts).



> FOR PHICPHIGHT!!! A whole month in April where fanfic writers divide into teams and each write fics. Whoever writes the most wins. *slides into PhicPhight on the last possible day* FOR HONORRRRRR!!
> 
> Prompt: “Danny Fenton seeming creepy, unnatural, predatory, etcetera to the general population of Amity Park. Or only seeming creepy, unnatural, predatory, etcetera to tourists, while Amity Park locals are confused by anyone finding Fenton ‘creepy/intimidating’.” Phic Phight (@phicphight) prompt by Phantomphangphucker / Gothmoth

**[Skepticality216 has entered the chat]**

**Phantom_Phenomenon:** Aw yis fresh meat

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** *chants* MEAT, MEAT, MEAT

 **Skepticality216:** uh, hi?

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** Ignore them, apparently the two of them saw Danny Phantom fighting a giant spider ghost in the park today and they’re still on a geek high

 **Skepticality216:** Well that sounds…creepy

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** Right?! Spiders are not cute! And the ghost ones are always bigger and you can see all the hairs…

 **Skepticality216:** What? No, spiders are actually kinda cute. Like chibi eyes on multiply. 

**Phantom_Phenomenon:** OH PLEASE NO XD

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** Wait then what was creepy?

 **Skepticality216:** The phantom? 

**A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Wait what? Phantom’s not creepy

 **Skepticality216:** Yeah he is?

 **Skepticality216:** half the time he looks right through you like he can see something you can’t

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Like…other…ghosts? 

**Phantom_Phenomenon:** Phantom is awesome! He’s like a regular teen but with superpowers

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Oh, truth. Someone said he can also eat actual food, they got a video of him eating chips yesterday

 **Skepticality216:** They didn’t like…see the food in his stomach, did they? 

**Phantom_Phenomenon:** Nah but that’d be hella cool, imagine him doing that in biology class 

**A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** The education we all need 

**Skepticality216:** I’m sorry, in what universe is seeing a ghost not creepy as heck?!

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** When the ghost is super hot?

 **Skepticality216:** Look I’m not saying I don’t like the guy, but his skin is literally so pale you can see little green veins of ectoblood or whatever!!

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** New theory: vulcan

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Dude got me out of school once and covered the place in mystery meat. Best day of my life

 **Skepticality216:** wait I’m sorry he covered the school in what

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Did anyone else know that mystery meat, when left uneaten for more than twenty minutes, forms a substance almost as strong as concrete? School was shut down for two days, I had time to actually do my homework. 

**Phantom_Phenomenon:** Truly, Danny Phantom is our hero

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** Yeah, I’m not sure why he creeps you out @skepticality216

 **Skepticality216:** Aside from the creepy you-can-almost-see-his-blood-pumping? Or how the air around him goes all wrong, like you’re standing in broad daylight but suddenly it feels like your soul just got doused in shadow and there’s fingers slowly crawling up your spine

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** You sure that’s Danny and not the ghosts he’s usually chasing? 

**Skepticality216:** Pretty sure. Once I walked into an arcade and looked up and there he was, clearly NOT fighting a ghost, sticking halfway out of a machine while these two kids crashed right through the high score. 

**Skepticality216:** You could actually see the electricity sparking in an outline where his ribs and skull would be, and when he flew all the way out he didn’t even have legs anymore, just a tail! He was a frigging haunted Nike logo!!

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** Oh dude, dude, ECTOMERMAN

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** I mean basically XD

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** I wanna know if he does the tail thing underwater

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** I mean, kind of? 

**LilydaleDoppleganger:** I went to the aquarium once and when we got to the tank with all the mudskipper fish in it, my guide dog went nuts. Turns out there was this bottomfeeder ghost thing in the water. It just came boiling up, and Danny Phantom was already IN ITS ACTUAL MOUTH trying to fight it

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** He didn’t actually have the mermaid tail thing although he scared the heck out of the shark exhibit next door when they phased right through the wall

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** Come on Skeptical you can’t tell me that isn’t cool

 **Skepticality216:** I saw that on the news and almost lost my lunch. There was so. Much. GOO. 

**Skepticality216:** Just goo EVERYWHERE. He just shoots those rays out of his hands and boom, why does it look like alien dookie, why does it have to just QUIVER like that

 **Skepticality216:** It literally looks and smells like alien dookie!!

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** And you would know this because…

**[Danny_Dempsy has entered the chat]**

**Danny_Dempsy:** My Defend Danny senses are tingling

 **A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Skepticality is offended by goo

 **Skepticality216:** I’m not offended, it just looks Gumby-flavored Jell-O and the way it JIGGLES

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** I’m sensing some Gumby trauma

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** To be fair, we all have some Gumby trauma *shudders*

 **Danny_Dempsy:** Be strong, O Lilydale, for we must educate young Skepticality on the perfection of Danny Phantom’s porcelain complexion

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** Oh boy here we go

 **Danny_Dempsy:** His radiant beams of gooey light, the angelic halo of green ecto-energy

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** XD

 **Danny_Dempsy:** Nah but in all seriousness he’s basically a modern superhero with lightning-fast reflexes, powers, and hella good looks. 

**A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** We’re all waiting for Dempsy to propose at this point

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** Get a haunted room you two

 **Danny_Dempsy:** I’m TRYING

 **Skepticality216:** And nobody seems to find it weird that there is an actual DEAD TEENAGER just flying around the city and everybody’s cool with it 

**Skepticality216:** DEAD. TEEN. 

**A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Rude

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** Have you even been to a public high school, we’re all dead on the inside

 **Skepticality216:** You can see the veins in his forehead twitching like there’s actual green blood in him!

 **Phantom_Phenomenon:** How did you get close enough to see that and decide that the best thing to do was stare at his veins. Way to put the ‘creep’ in ‘creeper.’

 **Skepticality216:** He explodes ghost guts into quivering piles of alien poop goo!!

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** He is desensitizing us to the horrors of Gumby

 **Skepticality216:** I’m pretty sure he was walking around with two heads at one point and then he smooshed them together and he had ONE EYE!!!!

 **Danny_Dempsy:** One beautiful Harry Potter-green eye

 **Skepticality216:** I don’t get it!! This is like the fifth chat I’ve been to and everybody is in love with Danny Phantom!! Is it something in the water?! How does nobody else see how absolutely creepy he is?!!?

 **LilydaleDoppleganger:** Maybe we don’t judge someone on their outside? Maybe we judge them for who they are on the inside. 

**A_Curse_On_Both_Your_Haunted_Houses:** Their gooey, gooey insides. 

**[Skepticality216 has left the chat]**

**Author's Note:**

> As fun as this was to write I had a hard time coming up with ways for Danny to be creepy. He’s just cool! You know, in a really dorky way XD


End file.
